lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game
='' = =Plot= The game follows all three movies of Peter Jackson's "The Lord of the Rings" movie trilogy. "The Fellowship of the Ring", "The Two Towers", and "The Return of the King" in a humorous way with child-friendly humour in the same fashion of the previous LEGO video game titles Unlike previous LEGO video game titles except for "LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes", the game will feature diologue taken from the movies and an open-world feature never-before used in any titles. The open-world hub will include The Shire, Rivendell, Edoras, Helm's Deep, Osgiliath, Minas Tirath, and Mordor. The game will be released in October of Fall 2012. Levels prolouge Summary: After the One ring to rule all was create,elendil, Elrond and Isildur want to end all evil at the battle of the Plains of Gorgoroth (Mordor) Characters: Elrond 2 age, Isildur, Elendil Bosses: Sauron ( 3 hearts) Setting: Mordor The Fellowship of the Ring The Black Rider Summary: Frodo and Sam must leave the Shire but meet with Merry and Pipin. and Then you escape the Ringwraiths. And player 2 battles Saruman at Isengard. Characters: Frodo Baggins (Shire), Sam (Shire), Merry, Pipin, Gandalf the Grey Setting: The shire, Bag end, Isengard Boss: Saruman (4 attacks) Weathertop Summary: After Frodo is caught with the ring, the ringwraiths attack the four hobbits at Weathertop but a mysterious Strider (Aragorn) comes to help defeat the ringwraiths. (Weaken the Ringwraiths by using Fire) Characters: Aragorn, Frodo, Sam ,Merry, Pippin,Arwen(ranger) on horse Bosses: 5 Ringwraiths (1 silver heart each), ally,s none Setting: Weathertop The pass of charadras summary:The fellowship venture through the pass of charadras, hoping to avoid the mines of moria. characters:Frodo, Sam, Pippen, Merry, Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf the grey bosses: The voice of saurman ally,s none Setting: Charadras 'The Mines of moria' summary: The fellowship crsses the mines characters: frodo,sam,pipin,borimire,aragorn,gandalf the gray,merry,legolas, bosses:4 Cave Troll atacks , Balrog 4 attacks setting: Mines of Moria 'Amon Hen' Summary: After Gandalf's supposed death from the Balrog, They go to Lorien to get to the river Anduin. Along the river Anduin, they stop at Amon Hen. There, Boromir, son of Denethor of Gondor, attacks Frodo for the ring for Gondor to use, then the fellowship is assaulted by Uruk-Hai due to Saruman. Characters: Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir (1 heart Bosses: Lurtz (8 hearts) . Setting: Amon Hen Enimies: Uruk-hai The Two Towers Taming Gollum Summary: Sam and Frodo come upon Gollum, who wants the ring from Frodo, but makes a deal to lead them to Mordor. Characters: Frodo,Sam, Gandalf the White Boss: Gollum (6 hearts), Balrog Setting: Emyn Muil, HighestMountain The Dead Marshes summary: frodo,sam and gollum continue towards Mordor through the dead marshes characters: Frodo, Sam Boss: none setting dead marshes 'Track Hobbits' '''Summary: merry and pippen meet treebeard and aragorn tracks them' characters:Merry, Pippen, Treebeard, Aragorn, legolas, Gimli setting fangorn forest Boss: Grishnak warg attack Summary: Aragorn and co. ride to Edoras to learn that King Theoden has been corrupted by Saruman. Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf the White Bosses: Theoden (possessed) (3 hearts) note: On the journey to helms deep the Rohans 150 are attacked by Orc warg riders however Aragorn is thrown of a cliff and the others journey on. ally,s 6 rohan,s Enemies: Orcs, Orc riders, wargs Setting: Plains of Rohan Helm's Deep Summary: Saruman unleashes an army of 10,000 upon Rohan's 400 lead by Theoden and aragorn but 200 Elves from Lorien help Rohan along with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. First you get up to the deeping wall, the attack the Uruk-hai on ladders, fall back to the keep. Also, Gandalf and eomer come with 2000 Rohan soldiers and 150 rohirim souldurs from the north. Characters:Legolas theoden (on horse) Gimli, Aragon Enemies: Uruk-hai, Orcs,) ally,s 160 Setting: Helm's Deep Osgiliath Summary: Frodo, Sam ,and Gollum are captured by Faramir his leitenet madill and there 100 rangers Characters: Frodo, Sam, Gollum, Faramir Enemies: Orcs,1 Ringwraith ally,s 30 gondor 9 gondor ranegers Setting: Osgiliath The Return of the King The secret stairs Summary: Gollum leads Frodo and Sam up the stairs and into the lair of Shelob the spider. Characters: Frodo, Sam, Gollum Boss: none ally,s none Enemies: Shelob Minas Morgul Summary: Sam and Shagrat the orc fight Shelob after Frodo is webbed. Sam then goes to rescue Frodo from the orcs. Characters: Frodo, Sam, Shagrat the orc Enemies: orcs and urcs Boss: Shelob 4 hearts allys none Setting: Shelobs lair, Minas Morgul The paths of the dead Summary: theoden Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli are out numberd and look for assistance in the war from the fallen soldiers in the paths of the dead to help there army of 6,000 rohan soudurs. Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli allys 50 rohan Bosses: Undead King ( 8 hearts) The Battle of Pelenor Fields Summary: When Sauron launches a full assault on Minas Tirith, Pippin stops Denethor from burning Faramir (whom Denethor thinks is dead) Gandalf helps defend Minas Tirith with 6,000 gondor souldurs and Theoden, Eowyn, Merry and 1,ooo Rohan and 500 rohirim , but they have to defeat Haradrim(human allies of Sauron) with their giant Oliphaunts and General Gothmog. Eowyn defeats the Witch King of Angmar, and Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli arive with 1,000 army of dead traitors Characters: Theoden, Eowyn (Armour), Merry (Armor), Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli Enemies: Orcs, Haradrim allys 60 rohan,70 gondor and 10,000 army of the dead Bosses:2 Haradim Leaders (4 hearts),each, Witch King (4 hearts), Setting: Minas Tirith, Pelennor Fields the black gate Summary Aragorn,gandalf,legolas,gimli,merry,and pipin lead a army of 1,000 rohan 500 rohirim and 2,000 gondor soudurs on a attack on the black gate to distrack the orcs so frodo and sam will be aleble to git to mount doom. Characters: Aragorn,Gimli,legolas Enemies: mordor orcs bosses:1 Ringwrath,1 Dragon 23 rohirim setting:Mordor,Black Gate Mount Doom Summary: Frodo and Sam who must put the ring in the fires of Mt. Doom but Gollum is on their trail. Characters: Frodo and Sam Enemies: gollum Boss: Gollum (10 hearts), Setting:,Mordor,Mt. Doom After the Ring gets destroyed, Sauron and his Kingdom fall, Gandalf picks up Frodo and Sam with his eagles. Aragorn gets crowned king and marries Arwen. Hobbits go back to Shire and find.... Characters *Frodo Baggins (also as orc armour,shier and weary) *Gandalf the Grey (also as Gandalf the White) *Sam Gamgee (also as orc disguise, and weary) *Merry Brandybuck (also in Rohan Armour) *Pippin Took (also in Gondor Armour) *Aragorn( Gondor Armour, King) *Legolas *Gimli *Boromir(also as captain) *Gollum (also as Smeagol) *King Theoden (also as possessed and armour *Faramir *Haldir *Gondor Soldier *Eowyn(also as armour *Saruman *Bilbo Baggins (also as old) *Rohan Soldier *Eomer *Ringwraith *Witch-king *Gothmog *Mordor Orc *Moria Orc *Uruk'hai *Berserker Uruk'hai *Isildur *Elrond (2nd and 3rd age) *Arwen *Galadriel *Celeborn *Sauron *Lurtz (also as newborn) *Mouth of Sauron *Gloin *elendil *Shagrat *Madril *Gil-Galad *Tom Bombadil *Rosie Cotton *Grishnakh *Easterling *Gondorian Ranger *Ringwraith(twilight) *Radagast the Brown *Hama *Gamling *Grima Wormtongue *lothlorien elf souldur *Saruman *Haradrim *Corsair *Citadel Guard *Denethor *Rohirrim soldir *soldier of the dead *king of the dead *blacksmith Minikits You can get 10 minikits in a level which will become small buildings and diagrams that are relevant to the level *Prolouge: Sauron *The black rider: Bree *Weathertop: Ringwrait (twilight) *Pass of caradhras: Caradhras *Mines of Moria: The balrog *Amon Hen: The watch tower of Amon Hen *Taming Gollum: The tallest Mountain *The dead marshes: Fell beast *Track Hobbits: Treebeard *Warg attack: Horse *Helm's deep: Uruk 'hai hook shooter *Osgiliath: Isengard *The secret stairs: Minas Morgul *Cirith Ungol: Shelob *The paths of the dead: The king of the dead *Battle of the pellenor fields: Grond *The black gate: Tthe Morranon *Mount doom: Mount Doom * Items Throughout the story, you can pick up items such as weapons and armour that you can use for new abilities. *Soup Pot *Golden Carrot *Stop Wand *House Key *Ent Draught *Fancy Umbrella *Chef's hat *Muddy armour *Uruk Sword *Artist's hat *handprint breastplate *Elven Lute *Quill *Luminous stone *Toy snake *Golden ax *Bubble Pipe *Mushroom Crown *Surefooted Cleavers *Sun Hat *Feathered Cap *Beard Comb *Skeleton Key *Shimmering Armour *Bandages *Magma Rock *Ice lolly *Glowing Shield *Decorative Horseshoes *Statue Hat *Rotten Drumstick *Wooden Bucket *Fishing Rod *Trophy Sheild *Warg tooth *Riding Crop *Spider Fang *Ladle *Goggles *Arrow Helmet *Ferryman's cap *Flower Hat *Elven sword *Moria orc helmet *Uruk sheild *Magma Aromour *Calcium Armour *Rubber Duck *Snowman Hood *Rock Hat *Giant Ancient Crown *Wooden Armour *Flaming hat *Palantir Hat Mithril Designs Items that must be forged , but can be used like normal items *Trowel *Whistle Sword *Rope *Top hat *Stud Mallet *Fishing Rod *Tinderbox *Sheild *Music Horn *Carrot Bow *Climbing Boots *Music Boots *Headdress *Gloves *Shockwave ax *Fire bow *Boxing Gloves *Squeak Sword *Spring Boots *Camoflouge Tome *Bottemless Bucket *Disco Phial *Cluster Bow *Ice Bow *Skeleton Sword *Hair Brush *Paintbrush *Ice Sword *Fire works *Skeleton Bow * Category:Video games Category:Games Category:LEGO games Category:Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Category:LotR